Endovascular procedures are successfully used to treat thoracic and abdominal aneurysm. Most endovascular stent grafts consist of metallic stent rings attached to a graft material using sutures. One of the issues associated with this type of stent graft is endoleaks, arising from either a leak through the graft material itself, or a leak through the suture holes in the graft material that result from attaching the graft material to the stent rings.
In order to address these leaks, graft materials have been developed which limit the permeability through the material of the graft. However, there still remains a need to reduce endoleaks that occur through suture holes in the graft material.